Die wunderbaren Abenteuer der fantastischen Zwei
by Leilah Mortis
Summary: Was für wunderbare Abenteuer ein waschechter Zauberer mit einem Computer, einem Haus voller Muggel, einem verrückten Wissenschaftler unterm Kanaldeckel und einer Klomuschel so alles erleben kann, demonstrieren uns Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley hier auf


Disclaimer: Wer hätte es gedacht? Alles gehört JKR. Mir gehört nur der PC ;)  
  
  
  
In Liebe an meinen Computer, der mir all die Jahre (er gehört mal ausgetauscht) so treu gedient hat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco und Ron, die beiden Reinblüter, die in ihrem ganzen Leben nie was anderes gesehen und gehört haben als Zauberstab und Hexenshow werden durch ein Erdbeben und das darauffolgende magische Loch in der Atmosphäre nach Österreich transportiert. Nach Österreich in ein kleines Kaff, das es nicht wert ist, beim Namen genannt zu werden.  
  
In dem suburbanen Chaos dieses Dorfes lebt ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, der einen Super-Computer, getarnt als gewöhnlichen Intel-Prozessor, an eine gewöhnliche, liebe Familie verkauft hat. Dieser PC speichert ein Wissen, das Generationen von Muggeln und Zauberern damit strafen könnte auf ewig, ewiglich und immer....  
  
....blond zu sein!!!  
  
Und nun befinden sich Malfoy und Weasley in dem Haus, in dem das Teufelswerk steht...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
  
  
Ron war schwarz vor Augen, Staub knirschte zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er hoffte, dass der Fuchsbau bei diesem Erdbeben nicht eingebrochen sei. Er versuchte sich aufzuraffen, stieß jedoch ausgesprochen unsanft an etwas, das sich unangenehmerweise anfühlte wie eine Klomuschel. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er nicht IN sonder VOR der Toilette lag ging es ihm wieder einigermaßen gut.  
  
Das nächste Problem, das sich stellte war, dass er nicht genau wusste, wie er denn nun ins Klo gekommen war. Während er über das Universum und sein plötzliches Ortwechseln nachdachte, hörte er neben sich ein Ächzen. Ron hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so schrill geschrieen. „Ah!" Er riss die Augen auf, was nichts machte, denn im Raum war es absolut stockdunkel. Das Ächzen wurde lauter und er hörte knapp vor seinem Gesicht Atemzüge.  
  
Ron starrte in die Dunkelheit. Die Dunkelheit starrte zurück. „Wer ist da?" Etwas betatschte Rons Gesicht. „Ähm...wer oder was auch immer du bist...könntest du bitte die Finger aus meinen Nasenlöchern nehmen?" Er hörte ein Geräusch, das sehr verdächtig nach einem Würgen klang. Die Stimme schnarrte etwas von wegen, wer Ron sei. Ron fand, das Schnarren hörte sich an als würde man mit Mrs. Norris Krallen über eine Tafel kratzen. Er antwortete: „Sag zuerst mal, wer du bist!"  
  
Draco fand, dass sich die Stimme anhörte, als würde man Mrs. Norris den Bauch aufschlitzen. „Warum sollte ich? Ich hab außerdem zuerst gefragt. Und überhaupt, was machst du auf Malfoy Manor?"  
  
Ron kam ein Gefühl hoch, dass sehr verdächtig an Brechreiz erinnerte. Malfoy Manor. Er nahm kaum an, dass es sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner um einen Hauselfen handelte. Wenig hoffnungsvoll tappte er in der Dunkelheit nach einer Kerze. Bei dem Versuch Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, trat er Malfoy, er hoffte noch immer, er hätte sich getäuscht, äußerst unsanft auf den Fuß. „Idiot! Geh runter! Das sind nagelneue Zaubarmani-Schuhe!!" Die Chance sich getäuscht zu haben, wurde immer kleiner. Als er versuchte einen Platz für seine doch recht ansehnlich gewachsenen Füße zu finden setzte er sich auf die Kloschüssel, ungewollt, wohlgemerkt, und konnte sich mit letzter Kraft an einem Band, das von der Decke hing festhalten. Doch die Wirkung war enorm:  
  
Am Anfang war die Dunkelheit, dann die Glühbirne und dann der Schrei.  
  
„AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Man blickte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Malfoy blickte kurz in die andere Richtung, kniff die Augen zusammen riss sie wieder auf und drehte sich nochmals um: „AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
„MALFOY!!" – „WEASLEY!!"  
  
Ron zitterte mehr, als er es je würde, wenn ihm jemand sagen würde, die Chudley Cannons seien aus der Meisterschaft geflogen.  
  
Draco blickte ihn mit kalten grauen Augen an. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du hier her gekommen bist, aber mach, dass du wegkommst. Sonst hole ich meinen Vater!" Das war so ohne Zweifel Malfoy, dass es schon fast weh tat. Ron dachte bei sich, wenn er schon Malfoy ist, dann müsste er es doch wenigstens nicht so penetrant zeigen!  
  
Draco murmelte: „Komisch, das Klo hab ich im Manor überhaupt noch nie gesehen...Na ja.. das Schloss ist ja auch groß..." , mit einem Blick auf Ron fügte er hinzu: „Und gerade." Ron warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Vermutlich um das in sein Gesicht kriechende Rot zu überdecken, was kläglich misslang. „Hör mir mal gut zu Malfoy, wir sind hier nicht auf Malfoy Manor, sondern im Fuchsbau und wenn du dich unbedingt aufspielen musst, dann bitteschön draußen." Er deutete auf die Tür. „Und ich dachte dein ... ähm ... Fuchsbau...würde zusammenbrechen, wenn mehr als 8 Leute drin wären.." – „Wir sind aber zu neunt!" – „Woher soll ich wissen, wie viele Kinder deine Mutter produziert?" Ron wurde immer röter während Draco unverhohlen grinste. „Wie wär's, ich dränge mich ja nur äußerst ungern auf, aber darf ich dich zum Essen auf Malfoy Manor einladen?" Im Moment war Ron sich wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob er nun zuhause oder auf diesem Manor- Ding war. Insgeheim hoffte er, er hatte beim Erdbeben nur einen Schlag auf die Rübe bekommen und würde das alles träumen. Mit Malfoy am Klo...wie das schon klang. Das hörte sich ja an, als hätten sie Flaschendrehen gespielt.  
  
Malfoy drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Ron stürzte hinterdrein. Anscheinend hatte keiner der beiden gemerkt, dass es sich bei einer Glühbirne um elektrisches Licht handelte... 


End file.
